


Now

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: I was thinking TFA but honestly it can be any OP and Grimlock you want 8")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking TFA but honestly it can be any OP and Grimlock you want 8")

Optimus groaned. Grimlock had pushed him into a wall hard and his rough, sharp hands held him in place. “Grimlock want now!” he yelled. He pulled Optimus close and then pushed the Prime into the wall again and he could swear he’d heard something crack. “Want spike!"

Optimus squirmed in the dinobot’s grip. “Do you even know what that is?” he asked. He couldn’t be that sure if Grimlock actually knew what he wanted.

He ended up lifted above Grimlock’s head before getting tossed. Optimus slid across the floor and before he could get up, Grimlock was on top of him again. “Spike!” he roared. His hips moved, grinding his weight into Optimus’ stomach. “Spike now!”

It was extremely clear that Grimlock knew exactly what he wanted.

“You have to let me up, Grimlock. I can’t spike you like this.” Optimus said, trying to push the heavier bot off of him. “Let me g-”

Grimlock only let out an agitated huff, and then Optimus felt something wet against his armor. Grimlock’s valve, and it was hot and slick already.

Optimus realized he wasn’t going to get up, so he grabbed Grimlock at the hips and got a pause from the dinobot. He was hoping to get some semblance of control, but Grimlock grabbed his shoulders way too tight, and was lifted and pushed into the floor while letting out an indiscernible yell.

And then Grimlock bit him. He learned forward, face pressing into Optimus’ neck and chomped down.

Optimus let out something that was half scream, half surprised squawk. It devolved into a static-laded groan, and he shut his optics. His spike had sprung out of its housing and he knew it, feeling it rest against Grimlock’s inner thigh. 

Grimlock let go of his neck.  Optimus was still too woozy from the bite to lift his head, small trickles of energon running down his neck and making his armor sticky but knew he felt a hand around his spike.

Sudden heat, sudden tightness, Grimlock slammed down and hilted Optimus’ spike in one swift move.


End file.
